Blake Eon
Blake Andrews, is an American Wrestler better known for his time in IBW, NGPW & GCW under the name Blake Eon At the age of 12, he started his Wrestling career, as one of the Time Keepers for his Uncle's company; Maine State Pro Wrestling, he stayed there, helping out with Lighting, Ring set up & Even Reffed a few matches before he hit 17, he wrestled under the ring name Los Lingue, He wrestled under that name for under a year, before moving to Japan & wrestling there Under the name, Blake Eon. He would also wrestle Independently for a bunch of Unknown Indie companies. IBW (2017 - Current) Blake would sign for International Brutal Wrestling on April 30th 2017, As a face & Would appear on the 87th Episode of Collision, With a Victory over William Werald, Airing on the 7th of May He would win his first PPV in a fatal 4 way match at Capital Carnage, Defeating Brian Carter, Allison Hydecker & Jessica Andrews. He would suffer his first official loss against Mr.Love, until IBW took a break. He would come back on Episode 90 in the Pre-Show, defeating Davey Crowe & Chris O'Neil in a Triple Threat Match He wouldn't have much success as he would Draw in a Tag Match Against Party Central, teaming with Chris O'Neil He would Score a Win against Gregory Moore on Episode 92 A week later, it was Announced he would be in the MorrisMania Battle royal, however, he would lose a Triple Threat Tag Match Against D.S Punk & Dray Kickz, Teaming with Chris O'Neil, Party Central were also in the mix He would make it to the Final 4 of the Battle Royal before being Eliminated by the Winner, D.S Punk. This would be the Start of him turning Heel, Defeating & Retiring Dray Kickz. He would lose in the first round of the IBW/GCW Tag Team Tournament against Team Xavier. He would announce that he was the first participant in the $5 Battle Royal saying "I'm only in this, because if I win, it shows that I deserve more than a mere 5 Bucks" He would go on to win the Battle Royal on the 97th Episode of Collision, However, he would start a losing streak, First Losing to Danny Hall, Then Aydon Starr, Then Nick Clayton, followed by Fernando Silveck in a Triple Threat Match, Also featuring Juan Rodriguez Jr & Finally MJ Flair. There is talk that the Maine Superstar could be leaving due to Management "Not Treating Him Right" He mainly shifts the blame on Current IBW GM John Morris. NGPW (2017-2017) Blake would join NGPW from the Beginning until it's departure, there isn't much about him as the Website was taken down, however, he defeated Lexi Lockwood for the NGPW Nex-Gen Championship. He would keep the championship until it's departure, having never defending it, However, he was to face Aphmau Enders for the belt at the upcoming PPV. Other Shows Blake has appeared in Premier Fighting & WWH, Having made only a few appearances for both shows, he walked out on Premier Fighting, for reasons Unknown & hasn't been seen on WWH for a while. GCW (2017 - Current) Blake debuted on the first episode of Lighting,as a face, Losing in the first round of the tournament to Elias Green, he would also lose the Battle Royal to gain access back into the tournament. He would turn Heel on GCW & team with the Southern System to defeat James Crews & the Clean-Up Crew on the 3rd Episode of Lightning. He would defeat James Crew at First Blood: Don't call it a comeback. He would also defeat Trent Johnson on the 4th Episode of Lightning, however he would take a loss to Rookie, Joshua Ryan, before staring a feud with him, Losing to him at Next Level. He would answer James Crew's Open Challenge, defeating him, starting a feud with him after the Joshua feud, With Blake coming out on top. He would also be in the Briefcase match, not winning a Briefcase. He would Defeat Mark Nutt & James Platinum at the last 2 GCW PPVs